


If You Were A Stranger

by enigmaticblue



Category: Eureka
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there are risks worth taking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Were A Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for week 7 of the eureka_tag community.

“Mmm…this is nice.” Allison loves this corner of Copernicus Park; it’s quiet and out of the way, but it offers a beautiful view of the lush, grassy field and the lake.

 

“It’s a beautiful evening,” Jack agrees, his arm a warm, solid weight across her shoulders. He glances over. “Did I tell you how amazing you look this evening?”

 

Allison smiles at the memory of Jack’s wide eyes and stumbling compliments when he arrived at her front door. “I think you may have mentioned it once or twice.”

 

She shifts so that she’s leaning against Jack a little more and feels his arm tighten around her. “I don’t know how Henry and Jo do it,” Jack says into the comfortable silence.

 

“Do what?”

 

“Henry comes back to find out he’s married to a stranger, and Jo is in the same boat with Zane.” Jack shakes his head. “And now Zoe and Zane are dating…”

 

“How’s Jo taking it?” Allison asks, feeling a pang of sympathy.

 

Jack sighs. “Not well. The atmosphere at home has been tense.” His smile is quick and rueful. “Of course, Jo can’t tell Zoe why she’s angry, but Zoe can sense it. Zoe’s been spending a lot of time with Zane and avoiding Jo, and that just makes matters worse.”

 

Allison grimaces sympathetically. “Ouch.”

 

“And Andy is spending a lot of time with SARAH, which means that the AIs are getting more action than Jo.”

 

Allison can’t prevent the laugh that escapes. “Andy and SARAH?”

 

“I don’t ask questions,” Jack says quickly. “There are things that I just don’t want to know too much about.”

 

Allison leans her head against Jack’s shoulder. “I agree.”

 

“I’m just saying that if you were a stranger—I don’t think I could stand it.”

 

Allison twists so that she can get a better look at Jack’s face; his expression is open and warm. She had feared losing Jack, and losing their friendship, if they embarked on a relationship. Jack had been a rock, and not having him in her life would hurt.

 

She can’t say that moving from friendship to romance is worth the risk, not yet, but she also knows that this was a long time coming, and that she is presently happier than she has been for a long time.

 

So, she knows what Jack means.

 

Allison pulls Jack down for a kiss, and murmurs against his mouth, “Me, too.”


End file.
